


Sunsets

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Galaxy Force, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: Alien Planet, Comfort, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Japanese Transformers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Smut, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exillion ponders on his attraction to and relationship with Nitro Convoy, and wonders if they're strong enough to last. Nitro decides to put his worries to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Exillion and Nitro Convoy are characters from Transformers Galaxy Force which is the original Japanese version of Transformers Cybertron.

Sunsets

It was that kind of day even a robot could appreciate. It was Spring, the evening sun was shining brightly through the trees that filtered some of the light and changed it to a soft, glowing green. Brightly colored flowers sprung up everywhere – in pinks, reds, yellows and whites, with the occasional blue and purple interspersed in between. Birds sang pretty, chirpy songs from the branches overhead in praise of the bright blue sky above and the cool, balmy breezes that rustled the leaves and provided the accompaniment.

It was that kind of day that made Exillion wish he didn’t have all sorts of worries scurrying through his mind, so he could just sit back and enjoy the day for what it was – beautiful. But the worries were there and they wouldn’t be going away so easily.

The funny thing was, they were silly worries. Not about the Black Hole that was out there sucking up planets, not about the Planet Force and how or where they were going to find the next one, not even about his leader and Vector Prime facing considerable trouble on Animatros. Nope, his worries were all reserved for one mech, and the feelings he had for that one mech.

Since leaving Cybertron, he’d been able to experience a lot of things he wouldn’t have otherwise gotten to. He’d visited new planets, met and made friends with some of its inhabitants, got to compete in the race of a lifetime on Planet Speedia, got to win that race and bring back the Planet Force for the Autobots, and found out along the way that he didn’t have to do things alone all the time – he would always have his friends and teammates to help him.

He’d never counted on falling in love with someone, especially with a most unlikely someone, especially when they’d started out as untrusting competitors.

All his life he’d thought he was the fastest Transformer in the galaxy. Then he met Speedia’s leader – Nitro Convoy – and never before had he come across such an arrogant, self-confident mechanoid, and at that time, all Exillion could focus on was beating him in a race – since that was all he seemed to challenge everyone he came across – just to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. He should have been jealous of Nitro Convoy, yet for some reason he couldn’t help but admire him.

Exillion hadn’t known at the time that the feelings would be mutual until the second leg of the Great Race. Gasket and Landbullet had collapsed part of a tunnel close to the finish line, and rather than proceed with care, Nitro Convoy had simply thrown caution to the wind and raced on ahead. He’d crashed and overturned, the impact dislodging a boulder. Exillion had got there in time to blow it up before it crushed the other mech.

As he had explained to Nitro Convoy at that moment, he hadn’t thought of why he’d done it, it’d just been the right thing to do. Then he’d gone on to place second. He’d thought that had been the end of it. He’d thought wrong.

_~Flashback: Planet Speedia~_

_Exillion stood on a ridge not far from Autolander’s workshop, watching the sun set. Since migrating to Earth, sunsets were one of his favorite things to look at – mainly because of the multitude of fiery colors they were capable of producing. He was glad to find that Speedia had them too. The colors helped him to calm down and relax after a hard day of racing._

_Back at the workshop he knew the others were now analyzing the next race course and trying to come up with a new plan of action, but for now, his own job was over. So he stood there enjoying the last warm rays of the sun and the cool breeze that wafted over the landscape._

_The rev of a smooth engine broke the silence and Exillion glanced back over his shoulder to see Nitro Convoy approaching. Though the blue mech frowned at his arrival, a part of him fluttered in nervous excitement. There was something about the red and white Speedian leader that sent a surge through his circuits. Nitro Convoy transformed swiftly and walked the remaining few steps towards him. Exillion felt his fuel pump lurch. He'd never spoken to the mech off the race course before and wasn’t at all sure of what he was going to say now. Nitro Convoy simply walked past him and stopped close to the edge of the ridge._

_“Beautiful,” he said._

_Exillion blinked. “What?”_

_Nitro Convoy glanced at him, then looked back across the landscape. “The sunset,” he replied. “It’s a beautiful thing.”_

_“Oh.” Exillion moved to stand next to him._

_They stood there in silence for a while, watching the colors of the sky darken and lighten. So mesmerizing was the sight that when Nitro Convoy reached and curled his fingers around Exillion’s hand, Exillion just tightened his own fingers around them as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The sun slowly touched the horizon._

_“Just as beautiful as you,” Nitro Convoy murmured._

_Exillion looked at him, fuel pump working that much faster now. “Nitro Convoy.”_

_“Please, just Nitro,” he replied. “I can do without the whole ‘Convoy’ part, especially from you.”_

_The red and white mech looked over at the blue._

_“I never thanked you for saving my life earlier today. I didn’t understand then why you did it. I think I do now. It wasn’t just because you’re an Autobot was it? There was another reason.”_

_The blue mech looked back at the red and white._

_“There was another reason. The same reason you’re here now isn’t it?”_

_“Possibly.”_

_Nitro stroked his thumb against the back of Exillion’s hand, sending a surge coursing through the blue mech’s circuits._

_“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Exillion murmured._

_“There were a lot of things you shouldn’t have done since you came here, but you did them anyway. Would this be as bad?” He turned Exillion to face him and took a step closer so that he was mere inches away from the other mech. “Just trust me.”_

_“I trust you.”_

_“Then don’t worry so much.” Nitro reached up with his free hand and cupped Exillion’s cheek. “Trust us.”_

_He leaned in. Exillion gripped his elbow with his own free hand and leaned in the rest of the way. Lips met; and optics dimmed as lips pressed together and kissed, gentle and innocent, framed by the setting sun._

_“My place is nearby,” Nitro Convoy whispered against Exillion’s mouth. “Come with me.”_

_… Exillion didn’t remember much of Nitro Convoy’s residence except for the recharge berth. Mainly because as soon as they got there, Nitro Convoy had flung him down on it, straddled him and proceeded to explore every inch of the blue mech’s body with his hands and lips. Exillion had done much of the same in his own turn, eliciting moans of pleasure from the red and white which only served to turn both of them on more._

_Mouth met mouth in a series of nibbles and kisses, as hands caressed sensitive spots found just moments ago. They were forced to stop only when their bodies threatened to burn out from exhaustion. Lying in each other’s arms they inhaled air heavily to cool their over-heated systems._

_“I should get back,” Exillion said breathlessly, as his hand absently stroked a spot on Nitro Convoy’s shoulder. “The others might get worried about me.”_

_Nitro brushed his lips across Exillion’s cheek. “Do you want to go back?”_

_“No, but I have to train for the next race. I have to beat you.”_

_“Is that all you care about? Beating me in a race?”_

_“It’s all that you seem to care about.”_

_Nitro Convoy sighed, his grip around the other mech tightening a little. Exillion thought he heard a melancholy undertone to it. He tried to soothe it by running his hand gently down the Speedian leader’s arm. When Nitro Convoy looked at him again, it was optic-to-optic._

_“Do you love me Exillion? Or at least do you think you love me? Because I think I love you.”_

_“I love you,” Exillion replied._

_“But you know I cannot go easy on you just because of that.”_

_“I don’t want you to.”_

_“Then we understand each other.”_

_Nitro leaned in to kiss him again and Exillion obliged, capturing the other mech’s mouth with his own and kissing him tenderly._

~Present Day: Planet Earth~

Exillion leaned back against the trunk of a large tree in a small forest not far from the secret Autobase, his body still a little stiff from all the repairs, and he sighed. Emotions were such a complex thing. He adored the three Earth children – Coby, Lori and Bud – who were their closest allies on this temporary home planet, yet he slightly resented the fact that Nitro Convoy and Lori had been whispering secrets right there in front of him. He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Exillion.”

The blue mech looked up. Nitro Convoy stood casually a few feet away, arms at his sides, looking about as attractive as Exillion had ever seen him.

“What do you want?”

“First Aid suggested that I come out and speak to you. Is something wrong?”

It was no secret to the others that the two of them were together.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why did you walk away like that?” He took a few steps closer.

Exillion looked back down at the grass at his feet. Nitro Convoy continued to edge towards him.

“You were not jealous were you?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Of course not!” Exillion replied quickly. “You were flirting with a human, why would I be jealous?”

Nitro Convoy smirked. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because you thought I was starting to favor a human child over you.”

Exillion’s lips twitched. “Alright! So I got a little jealous. I’ll admit it. Are you happy now?!”

“Delighted,” the red and white mech replied, completely straight-faced.

Exillion crossed his arms and attempted to frown, but instead succeeded in a crooked sort of smile.

“That look really does not suit you,” Nitro said, stopping directly in front of him.

“Then what does?”

“This one.”

Nitro Convoy reached up and manually curved Exillion’s lips up into a smile, which remained when he moved his fingers away.

“There, much better,” he said, smiling as well.

Exillion shook his head, though the smile stayed in place. “I just worry sometimes.”

“You worry needlessly. Didn’t I say we would take care of each other?”

He stroked his thumbs across Exillion’s cheeks as he cupped his face and gently raised the blue mech’s head to meet his. Exillion’s arms encircled Nitro Convoy’s waist and pulled him closer – his smile turning sly.

“Then let’s take care of each other.”

“Gladly,” Nitro Convoy purred in reply, before sneaking in a quick kiss.

Exillion leaned in and kissed a particularly sensitive spot on the side of Nitro Convoy’s neck, causing the red and white mech to let out a low moan as his hands moved to caress a sensitive area along Exillion’s back. The blue mech shuddered slightly, but continued with his ministrations.

“Someone could see us,” Nitro breathed as Exillion kissed him along his throat.

“Let them, I don’t care,” Exillion replied as his hands gently kneaded Nitro’s lower back.

“What about the Earth children?” he asked as a surge ran through his body.

“They’re in school,” Exillion whispered against his neck, where he nibbled at another sensitive spot.

Nitro Convoy let out a short gasp, his grip on the other mech tightening ever so slightly. “What if - .”

“Just shut up with the annoying questions,” Exillion snapped.

“Make me.”

“Gladly.” Exillion lunged in and kissed him fiercely, running his hands down the back of Nitro’s thighs, feeling the other mech tremble at his touch.

Nitro, for his part, dug his fingers into a fold of armor, stimulating the sensitive circuitry beneath and causing Exillion to shudder in his arms and moan into his mouth.

Energy fields surged between them as systems went on sensory overload and breath came hard and heavy as they inhaled air through their olfactories to cool their internals – their mouths being otherwise too preoccupied with each others’.

Unable to hold him up any longer, Nitro Convoy’s legs gave way and he collapsed back onto the grass, breaking the kiss and pulling Exillion down with him. Exillion angled his fall so that he landed directly over Nitro, pinning him.

Nitro chuckled. “I taught you well.”

“More than you can imagine,” Exillion replied coyly.

He gently stroked his hands up along Nitro’s thighs and hips as he leaned down, chest touching chest, to brush his lips against the other mech’s. Nitro moaned low against his mouth as Exillion kissed him hard, not stopping the movements of his hands. Nitro Convoy reached up and gripped Exillion’s upper arms and, as the blue mech broke off for a moment, flipped him onto his back.

“But I didn’t teach you everything,” he said, placing a swift kiss on Exillion’s mouth before bending lower and trailing a series of kisses up from his waist to his neck.

Exillion squirmed and let out a small cry as Nitro’s lips caressed more sensitive areas on his body. The red and white mech raised his head and looked at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes!” Exillion gasped. “Please! Don’t stop…”

“As you wish.” Nitro Convoy returned to his ministrations.

Exillion reached down to stroke Nitro’s shoulder and to guide his lips to areas along his torso that demanded attention, that Nitro was more than happy to provide, causing the blue mech to arch his back and cry out again. Nitro finally returned his lips to Exillion’s in a passionate kiss that Exillion held on to for as long as he could.

“Don’t leave me,” Exillion whispered when Nitro released his mouth for a breather.

“I won’t,” Nitro replied. “I’m yours. No matter what happens, I will always be yours.”

“You shouldn’t make promises.”

“No. nothing is certain now, but whatever happens next, I will wait for you, or I will come back… if you will.”

“I will.”

He reached up for another kiss which Nitro Convoy was happy to provide. After a while, Exillion rested his head back on the grass and looked up at the sky. The colors were beginning to change.

“Another sunset,” he murmured.

Nitro Convoy rolled off him and lay on his back beside him so he could look up at the sky as well. After all, they still had time before they were needed back inside the base. Might as well spend it watching the sunset.

~End~


End file.
